Summer Rendezvous
by ashady
Summary: Setiap malam festival musim panas berlangsung, Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi ramainya festival tersebut setiap tahunnya walau dari kejauhan. Ia percaya kalau pemuda itu pasti akan kembali lagi walau gadis itu harus menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Karena ia percaya kalau pertemuan mereka setiap festival berlangsung bukan hanya kebetulan semata. /RnR?


**Summer Rendezvous**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **(Warn!) AU, SasuSaku, alur maju-mundur, DLDR!, dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan helaian merah muda yang cantik itu menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas pagar pembatas pada atap gedung kampusnya. Pandangannya menatap jauh ke arah tempat yang ramai dengan penerangan.

Seharusnya ia sudah berada di sana. Dengan balutan _yukata_ berwarna merah muda dengan pola yang memperindah sang pemakai, juga surai yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Seharusnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang.

Tahun ini ia tidak dapat pergi ke tempat _itu_ − lagi. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak pergi ke tempat yang ramai akan pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang dalam kasmaran itu.

Sudah lima tahun semenjak kejadian dimana orang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya tepat saat pertunjukan kembang api berlangsung di festival itu. Gadis dengan iris berwarna hijau terang serta bening itu meremukkan kaleng sodanya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya kesal.

Musim panas adalah waktu disaat ia untuk pertama kalinya menemukan perasaan yang orang-orang sebut sebagai jatuh cinta. Sakura menemukan cinta pertamannya saat berumur sebelas tahun.

Ah, Ia benci saat-saat dimana ia harus mengingat kembali kejadian setiap tahun saat musim panas berlangsung bersama pemuda itu. Dan seharusnya ia tahu bahwa berdiri di atas atap gedung kampusnya dan memandang ke arah yang sama setiap tahunnya akan membuatnya selalu gagal untuk _move on_.

"Hah, ia tidak akan kembali, bukan? Ini sudah lima tahun lamanya..." lirihnya.

Lagipula, walaupun mereka akan bertemu, bukankah hanya akan menjadi pertemuan yang sangat canggung?

Gadis yang memiliki surai sebatas bahu itu hanya bertemu dengan pemuda itu setiap festival musim panas terjadi. Selebihnya, Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Hanya setiap tahun.

Dan sekarang jarak mereka terlampau jauh dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Bukankah kalau mereka bertemu hanya akan terasa asing? Atau bahkan lebih buruk? Pemuda itu mungkin hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai orang asing, tidak lebih. Dan dirinya juga mungkin tidak akan dapat mengenalinya. Kau tahu, setiap orang tumbuh dan berkembang. Pasti akan ada yang berbeda ketika mereka bertemu kelak.

Sakura tertawa, "Bahkan kau pergi sebelum membalas perasaanku padamu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Gadis itu sempat berpikir bahwa perasaannya hanya seperti angin lewat yang akan membuatnya sejuk untuk sementara lalu berhembus kembali ke tempat yang lain, namun ternyata tidak.

Pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang ia panggil Sasuke- _kun_ itu juga dapat dihitung dengan jari-jari pada satu tangannya. Hanya empat kali. Dan tepat setelah sadar bahwa pemuda itu akan pergi meninggalkannya, ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba timbul di dadanya. Rasa sakit pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berusia sebelas tahun dengan balutan _yukata_ yang terlihat sangat manis dipandang itu berlari gelisah. Surai merah muda yang sudah tertata rapih sebelumnya itu jatuh dan berkibar begitu saja ketika ia berlari.

Terkadang gadis itu berhenti. Berlari dengan memakai _yukata_ memang merepotkan, atau bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal. Namun apa yang harus ia perbuat? Ia tersesat! Mana bisa ia diam saja? Apalagi ia berada di tengah-tengah orang yang ia tidak kenal, bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya?

"Ibu... Ayah... Kalian dimana?" Iris klorofil itu tampak lebih bening, gadis yang biasa dipanggil Sakura itu hampir menangis.

Gadis mungil itu kembali berlari. Mencoba untuk menemukan kedua orang tuanya yang pasti sekarang ini sedang mencarinya. Sakura melesat walau tertahan oleh _yukata_ nya, dan ia berakhir di sebuah tempat yang sepi di atas perbukitan.

Mungkin melihat dari atas bukit dapat memudahkannya mencari kedua orang tuanya dibanding berlarian tidak menentu dalam sebuah festival yang sangat ramai pengunjungnya.

Dengan wajah dan mahkotanya yang mulai kacau oleh keringat, Sakura menatap kerlap-kerlip pemandangan di bawahnya. Iris itu membulat kagum, "Indahnya..."

Sakura terduduk, ia melepas _geta_ nya, "Aku lelah..." ucapnya pelan. Perlahan Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikannya di balik kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk di depan dada. Seharusnya ia tidak melepas gandengan kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk melihat ikan mas di kolam salah satu _stand_.

"Ibu... Ayah... Kalian dimana..."

Suaranya bergetar. Nadanya terdengar parau di balik wajah yang ia sembunyikan itu. Sakura menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Deg_.

 _Suara itu! Bukankah itu suara... Sasuke-_ kun _?_

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Irisnya membulat ketika mendapati pemuda yang selama lima tahun ini membuatnya sadar akan suatu hal berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

Pemuda itu sudah berubah. Sakura yakin tinggi mereka kini sangatlah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Wajah tampannya, garis rahangnya juga tampak lebih tegas. Dan model rambut itu... Hanya pemuda _itu_ yang memiliki model rambut seperti pantat ayam. Hanya Sasuke _nya_.

"Mungkinkah kau..."

" _Ohisashiburi_ , Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia berdiri kemudian berbalik dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang tampak seumuran dengannya berdiri di sana. Raut wajahnya tampak bingung menatap gadis bertubuh mungil di depannya.

Sakura kembali menangis. Ia terisak pelan, tangannya ia usapkan di kedua matanya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata walau tidak mungkin, "A-aku tersesat... Hiks... Aku terpisah... Hiks... Dari kedua orang tuaku... Hiks... Aku takut... Hiks..."

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi yang sejajar dengan Sakura itu mendekat.

Sakura terkejut ketika ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh telapak tangannya. Pemuda yang sudah berada di hadapannya itu menggenggam lembut tangannya.

 _Hangat dan lembut._

" _Daijobu_ , kau tidak sendirian lagi sekarang. Ada aku di sini. Jadi jangan menangis ya?" ucap pemuda itu lembut. Perkataannya menenangkan Sakura dengan cepat, entah mengapa. Dan setelahnya, gadis itu sudah tidak lagi menangis.

" _A-arigatou_..."

"Hn," pemuda yang masih tidak diketahui namanya itu meluruskan surai merah muda milik Sakura yang tampak kacau, "Lihat, kau merusak penampilanmu dengan menangis dan berlari. Kau pasti cantik sekali sebelum tersesat, ya?"

Rona merah muncul begitu saja di wajah Sakura. Ugh, kenapa ia sangat bahagia ketika mendengarnya? Ia ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi.

" _O-onamae wa_?" masih dengan wajahnya yang merona, Sakura memberanikan bertanya tentang identitas pemuda di hadapannya.

" _Gomen_ , namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha... Sasuke- _kun_?"

 _Aku... menyukai musim panas._

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa−suke- _kun_?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya. Apa penantiannya akan berakhir sekarang? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?

"Kau tidak sedang menangis karena tersesat seperti _dulu,_ 'kan?" pemuda itu mendekat. Jarak mereka sudah semakin menipis.

Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

 _Tidak, ini kenyataannya._

"Cih, memangnya aku masih anak-anak yang akan menangis saat tersesat?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap iris kelam yang begitu ia rindukan. Oh tuhan, sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat iris kelam yang begitu menenangkannya?

"Kau seperti itu dulu," pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura yang sedang terduduk menyender di pagar pembatas dengan kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk, "Bahkan caramu duduk masih sama."

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Sudah delapan tahun yang lalu dan sudah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana bisa kau masih mengingat−"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Di sini!"

Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Umurnya sudah dua belas tahun dan ia sudah tidak lagi didampingi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia memaksa agar orang tuanya tidak ikut dengan janji bahwa ia akan pulang dengan utuh tanpa lecet.

Satu tahun telah berlalu. Di tempat yang sama, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya. Sakura ingat dengan jelas bagaimana mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama.

Gadis itu sudah tidak sabar. Sudah satu tahun semenjak ia tersesat dan berakhir menangis di atas bukit tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Dan sudah semenjak satu tahun yang lalu, ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak dapat bertemu sesering mungkin dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Ia lupa untuk menanyakan mengapa mereka tidak dapat bertemu di hari biasa. Dan walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap yakin Sasuke akan menepati janjinya.

Pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sakura itu mendekat. Ia mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Walaupun tipis dan berada di tempat yang kurang pencahayaan, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum yang begitu ia rindukan.

" _Ohisashiburi_ , Sasuke- _kun_!" ucap Sakura. Ia tersenyum sampai menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dan pemandangan di depan pemuda itu begitu manis untuk ia pandang.

"Ternyata benar..."

"Ternyata benar?" Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan karena perkataan Sasuke yang tidak ia pahami.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

Sasuke mendekat kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih berdiri. Gadis itu pun langsung menyusul untuk duduk di sebelah pemuda bersurai gelap yang tengah memandang pemandangan yang berada di bawahnya.

"Kau cantik, Sakura."

"Eh?" rona merah kembali muncul di wajahnya. Ya, sekali lagi ia dapat mendengar _nya_. Sebuah harapan yang ia minta setahun yang lalu terkabul.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke- _kun_! Ehehe..."

 _Aku benar-benar menyukai musim panas!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_ kun _._

"Jadi? Tidak ada pelukan rindu untukku? Ini sudah lima tahun lamanya sejak kita terakhir bertemu loh, Sakura," Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Pelukan rindu? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau senarsis ini, Sasuke- _kun_. Yang bilang aku merindukanmu siapa?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, ia menatap ke langit malam dengan bintang yang bertebaran sebagai penghiasnya, "Dulu kau mengatakannya dengan mudah. Bahkan kau memberiku kode saat tahun ketiga. Ah, gawat, aku merindukan Sakura kecil."

"Aku tidak ingat. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya mendapatkan pelukan rindu dariku, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tidak. Apa kau menginginkannya?" dan tiba-tba Sasuke beralih menatap ke arah Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai penuh arti, "Jelas kau menginginkannya, kau merona, Sakura."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

 _Gawat, ia akan tahu kalau aku masih menyukainya._

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi, gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya kala menatap kerlap-kerlip festival di bawah sana. Gadis yang kini sudah berusia tiga belas tahun itu kembali akan menepati janjinya bersama pemuda yang dua tahun terakhir ini menemaninya setiap tahun di festival musim panas.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Kau mengejutkanku, Sasuke- _kun_!" gadis itu terlonjak kaget mendapati telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh bahu yang berlapis _yukata_ merah muda dengan pola yang tentunya berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya.

"Maaf, maaf."

Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, mereka akan selalu berjanji untuk datang ke bukit lalu melihat pertunjukkan kembang api bersama. Hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Untuk mereka lebih tepatnya.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun_? Aku melihat di film-film, ketika dua orang yang sudah tidak bertemu lama, mereka pasti akan berpelukan. Kau pernah seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana Sakura bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya? Hei, yang berada di sebelah gadis itu adalah seseorang yang berbeda jenis dengannya. Atau... Gadis itu menganggap dirinya hanya sekedar teman yang selalu menemaninya?

"Tidak. Apa kau pernah?"

"Uh-um. Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Bagaimana ya rasanya? Mereka terlihat sangat puas dan lega. Seperti sesuatu yang telah lama menghilang telah ditemukan kembali."

"Mungkin, seperti ini rasanya," dalam waktu yang singkat Sasuke langsung mendekap erat gadis yang berada di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana?"

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Gadis itu sedang mencoba untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Meskipun aku menyebalkan, kau tetap menyukainya kan?" bisik pemuda itu tepat di samping telinga Sakura.

 _Ya, benar, aku sangat menyukainya._

Dengan perlahan Sakura mulai membalas dekapan pemuda yang berani-beraninya menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu tanpa seizinnya. Gadis itu membalasnya, ia tersenyum di balik dada Sasuke. Ia paham sekarang.

 _Bahkan dekapannya masih sama seperti dulu._

Kejadian yang sama saat ia masih kecil dulu terulang kembali. Sakura dapat dengan jelas menghirup aroma yang sudah lama tidak menyapa indra penciumannya. Ia merindukan segala hal yang terdapat pada Sasuke. Jadi, inikah perasaan yang para aktor dan aktris rasakan pada film-film yang sempat Sakura tonton saat kecil?

Rasanya puas setelah melihat pemuda itu kembali lagi ke sisinya. Rasanya lega saat sadar kalau hal yang sempat hilang dari genggamannya telah ia temukan kembali.

 _Bisakah kita seperti ini untuk selamanya?_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau... Tidak akan kembali lagi?"

"Hn, mungkin?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk berbalik, memunggungi gadis yang sudah hampir menangis itu.

"Sebelum kau pergi... Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memilih untuk membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya. Merasa tidak ada respon, Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak ingin melihat atau menyahuti dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu−"

 _DUARRR!_

"−Sasuke- _kun_!"

" _Arigatou..._ " ucap pemuda itu pelan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya diumurnya yang ke empat belas, Sakura merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang aku sudah di sini dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tidak untuk setiap tahun, namun aku akan menemanimu setiap saat."

Sakura menatap iris Sasuke, mencari kesungguhan di irisnya yang begitu kelam. Dan gadis dengan surai sebahu itu sudah tidak mampu lagi. Cairan bening yang sudah lama ia tahan akhirnya menerobos pertahanannya, "Kau kejam, Sasuke- _kun_! Kau pikir tidak sakit ketika perasaanmu tidak terbalas? Ditambah lagi kenapa aku harus percaya kalau kau akan kembali dan menunggu yang tidak pasti. Aku lelah menunggu! Kau tidak adil!"

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Aku selalu berharap kau kembali dan menemani musim panasku lagi... Oh tuhan, kau mengabulkan harapanku lagi walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama, senangnya..."

Sasuke melepas dekapannya, ia memegang pundak Sakura lalu menatap gadisnya dengan lembut, "Aku masih memiliki hutang kepadamu."

"Hutang ap− uhm!"

Klorofilnya membulat. Pemuda itu menciumnya dengan lembut.

Tepat saat kembang api pertama diluncurkan, Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sudah lama ingin Sakura dengar semenjak terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Gadis itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Perasaannya sekarang terbalas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Sangat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Semua kejadian hari ini terlihat seperti _déjà vu_ bagiku. Seperti kejadian selama empat tahun kita bersama pada saat musim panas waktu itu terulang kembali dalam satu hari ini. Tetapi dengan _ending_ yang berbeda tentunya!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak-acak surai merah muda Sakura yang sudah tidak sepanjang saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Hn, benar. Ini sebuah _déjà vu_ yang berakhir bahagia, Sakura."

"Um! Ini sebuah pertemuan ketika musim panas yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, Sasuke-kun!"

 _ **Owari.**_

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Hola, singkat cerita, akhirnya saya bisa nge** _ **publish**_ **fanfic ini. Saya menyelesaikannya semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Tapi berhubung fanfic ini saya ikut lombakan (dengan judul yang sama), jadi baru di** _ **publish**_ **deh (dengan sedikit tambahan kata). Dan yeah, saya gak menang kok. Tapi saya senang, saya suka banget fanfic ini masa wkwk**

 **Ada yang bingung sama alurnya? Ada yang ngerti sama alurnya? Yang ngerti keren deh, saya terhura. Soalnya teman-teman saya mengatakan kalau ini agak membingungkan. Enggak ada pembatas, katanya. Dan saya sengaja gak ngasih keterangan kalau itu lagi** _ **flashback**_ **di setiap** _ **flashback**_ **(?), biar** _ **antimainstream**_ **ceritanya huehue, tapi sudah saya kasih** _ **clue**_ **di setiap awal** _ **flashback**_ **'kan, ya?**

 **Udah ah, ini singkat cerita jadi berubah ke panjang cerita gini. Pokoknya yang bingung coba** _ **review**_ **deh hshshs~ /dor**

 _ **Sankyuu**_ **yang sudah mau mampir untuk membaca ini~**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan** _ **review**_ **pada kolom di bawah ini yaaa~**

 **.**

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Seivaile-nyann.**_


End file.
